ME MUERO POR TI
by Aquaticprincess
Summary: Misty tuvo una niñez muy dura al ser molestada por un niño de su clase durante tres años así que no cree en las buenas intenciones de los chicos, en su primer día de clases como estudiante de secundaria aparece Ash quien queda prendado de ella al instante ¿Cómo hará Ash para poder acercarse a ella y derrumbar esa barrera que ha creado para nunca salir lastimada?


**ME MUERO POR TI**

 ** _Bueno he aquí un fic que se me ocurrió, mientras miraba un animé shoujo de vida escolar, entonces me puse a imaginar cómo sería la vida de Ash y Misty en un universo alterno, sin pokemons, viajes, ligas, batallas…espero que les guste._**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.

 **Sumary:** Misty tuvo una niñez muy dura al ser molestada por un niño de su clase durante tres años así que no cree en las buenas intenciones de los chicos, en su primer día de clases como estudiante de secundaria aparece Ash quien queda prendado de ella al instante ¿Cómo hará Ash para poder acercarse a ella y derrumbar esa barrera que ha creado para nunca salir lastimada?

 **Edad de Ash y Misty:** 14 años

 **CAPITULO 1**

—Retira en este momento lo que has dicho —Pronunciaba muy furiosa una muchacha pelirroja sosteniendo del cuello de su camisa a un muchacho y presionándolo contra la pared, mientras varios estudiantes curiosos los empezaron a rodear.

—¡Misty basta! ¡Suéltalo! lo vas a matar, mira que es nuestro primer día como estudiantes de secundaria, además tenemos que asistir a la ceremonia de entrada —Una joven de cabello castaño corto trataba de separarla del chico al cual su amiga estaba casi asfixiando.

—¡Suéltame May! Esto no puede quedar así ¿no viste como se estaba burlando de mi llamándome tomboy? —Expresó la chica ojos color esmeralda mientras sostenía al muchacho rubio ya sin presión alguna, esperando a que se disculpara.

—Pues es lo que eres ¿qué chica responde a unos halagos golpeando a la persona que se los dijo? es más deberías estar agradecida de que me fijara en ti, pero en cambio me golpeaste en el rostro, en mi precioso rostro, así no conseguirás nunca novio.

— ¡Cállate idiota! ¡A ninguna chica le gustaría escuchar esas horrendas frases viniendo de ti!

— ¡Hey ya discúlpate con la hermosa señorita! —Un muchacho alto y moreno se abría paso mientras pronunciaba esta frase.

—No, no lo haré, quien tiene que disculparse por golpearme es ella.

— Te lo merecías idiota y tu ¿Quién eres? No te metas en mis asuntos, esto es solo entre este patán y yo.

—Solo pasaba por aquí vi a la multitud y me acerque a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de pronto veo una escena en la cual una bella joven está a punto de ensuciarse las manos con un tipo que no vale la pena.

Din…Don…Din…Don…

—Misty ya vámonos que va a empezar la ceremonia de bienvenida.

—Está bien May, pero primero…—La muchacha soltó al chico rubio solamente para propinarle un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles, después se retiró tranquilamente con su amiga hacia las instalaciones de la escuela, dejando a un rubio en el suelo encogiéndose de dolor, por otro lado el pelinegro solo se dedicó a observar con una sonrisa ladeada que se había formado en su rostro.

—Vaya y yo pensando que me iba a aburrir estando en esta escuela, ella es una chica interesante, distinta a las que he conocido hasta ahora —Dicho esto se dio media vuelta para retirarse en dirección donde se habían dirigido las chicas antes.

—¡Oye! ¡no te vayas dejándome en estas condiciones! ¡Espera!

…

—Vaya con suerte llegamos a tiempo ¿no Misty?

—No lo digas con ese tono, que no fue culpa mía, sino de ese patán.

—Acepta que también fue tu culpa ¿cuándo dejarás de reaccionar propinando golpes e insultos a las personas que se meten contigo?

—Nunca, el que se meta conmigo o con las personas que amo tendrá que sufrir una vida muy dolorosa y una de las personas que amo eres tu May, eres mi mejor amiga, así que si alguien intenta hacerte daño solo avísame ¿okay? — Indicó la pelirroja abrazando efusivamente a la castaña —Mira allí están las chicas ¡me preguntó qué clase les toco! Luego de que la ceremonia termine iremos a saludarlas.

 _…_ _Y así queridos estudiantes permítanme darles la bienvenida a la Escuela Secundaria de Kanto, pueden dirigirse a ver que aulas._

— Dawn e Iris por acá —La chica ojos esmeralda saludaba a otras tres muchachas para que se acercaran al lugar donde se encontraban.

—¿Hola chicas ya saben que aulas les tocaron? —saludo primero una joven de cabello violeta

—Aún no sabemos respondieron la pelirroja y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Entonces vamos juntas? —Preguntó una chica de cabello azul.

—Okay ¡vamos chicas!

Las cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron muy entusiasmadas hacia los salones, rogando que todas hubiesen quedado en la misma clase.

—¡No puede ser! Este año nos tocará en aulas distintas, yo quedé con Iris en el aula 1- D y Misty y May en la clase 1-A ¡ya no podremos hacer cosas juntas!

—No exageres Dawn, Misty y May solo estarán a unos pocos pasos de nosotras.

—Si, pero ya no podremos estar todo el tiempo juntas.

—Claro que si podremos, vamos a comer nuestros almuerzos reunidas como siempre lo hemos hechos y ya vámonos que los maestros no tardan en ingresar a las aulas.

—¡Adiós chicas las extrañare! —se despedía Dawn balanceando en su mano derecha un pañuelo blanco, con una actitud de sufrimiento exagerado.

—Jajaja es Dawn no cambia ¿verdad Misty?

—Tu lo has dicho May, esa Dawn es todo un caso jajaja, bueno mejor nos vamos si no llegaremos después que el profesor haya ingresado al aula—mira allí hay dos asientos libres juntos.

—Hey hola eres tu otra vez, la pelirroja de hace un rato, veo que seremos compañeros, soy nuevo en este lugar, bueno no es del todo cierto, nací aquí pero desde pequeño tuve que ir a vivir a otro país por cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, mucho gusto me llamo Ash Ketchum —saludó el pelinegro desde el asiento de atrás —La pelirroja solo permaneció en silencio sin dar respuesta alguna.

—Vaya parece que a tu amiga le comieron la lengua los ratones por lo que veo —el pelinegro ahora se dirigió a la castaña.

—Discúlpala ella tiene un carácter muy especial, me llamo May y ella es Misty.

—Con que Misty ¿eh?

 _Bueno días jóvenes en un momento haremos el sorteo de lugares, asi que estén atentos._

—May mira me tocó el número 7 ¿y a ti?

— A mí me tocó el número 4

—No May, no puede ser, no podremos sentaremos juntas.

—No exageres Misty, solo estaré a unos asientos del tuyo.

—¿Y si intentamos cambiar con alguien?.

 _Y recuerden chicos no pueden cambiar de lugares, permanecerán en los asientos que les tocó hasta fin de semestre._

—Nooo, yo quería que nuestros asientos estuvieran juntos.

—No te preocupes estoy segura que pronto te harás amiga de tu compañera o compañero de asiento.

—No lo creo, mejor iré a mi lugar, nos vemos después May.

—Vaya me tocó el número ocho, hola otra vez pelirroja.

—No puede seeeer…— ¿cómo es posible? de todos los chicos y chicas que hay en el aula tenías que ser tu quien me tocara de compañero ¿qué mal he hecho para merecer esto?

—¡Hey! a mí también me da gusto tenerte como compañera de asiento —Ya hablando en serio, si me gusta la idea de sentarme junto a ti.

—Pues a mí no y ya deja de hablarme, de una vez te digo que solo nos dirigiremos la palabra cuando tengamos que realizar trabajos de la escuela, es decir solo te acercarás a mi cuando sea necesario ¿entendiste? —expresó la chica ojos color esmeralda lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—¡Vaya! Tienes lindos ojos.

—No cambies de tema ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

— Si lo escuche.

—Bien entonces

Din...Don…Din…Don…

— ( _Lo escuché pero… lo siento no podré cumplirlo, te has vuelto un gran interés para mí)_

…

—Hola Misty, May ¿vamos a comer nuestros almuerzos?

—¡Ok!

—Y bien chicas ¿Qué han hecho en sus vacaciones?

—Pues yo solamente me dedique a estudiar —respondió la castaña.

— ¿Y tú Misty? —Preguntó la peliazul.

—Pues hice muchos señuelos de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores y luego me dedique a pescar en el lago que hay detrás de mi casa, atrapé varios peces grandes y también pescaditos de colores.

—Vaya ¿tú no cambias no Misty? ¿No te parece que esa no es la manera en que debe actuar una señorita de nuestra edad? —haciendo todas esas cosas tan poco femeninas, así no conseguirás novio después de todo.

—No le digas esas cosas Dawn, cada quien es como quiere ser.

—No la defiendas May mejor deberías apoyarme para que nuestra amiga cambie y sea más linda.

—Ya Dawn deja de molestarla.

—¿Tu también Iris? May y tu están se han puesto de acuerdo en estar hoy en contra mía, yo solo pienso en el bien de Misty.

—¿Estas tratando de decir que quieres que Misty sea como tú? Que ya has tenido tu primer novio y tu relación no duró ni una semana.

—Si terminé con Dan fue porque era un idiota, pero saben en las vacaciones conocí a Keny salimos por una semana y ahora somos novios, me parece un sueño ¡él es tan lindo!

—Ay Dawn no has cambiado nada, enamorándote tan fácilmente, a ti cualquier chico lindo o genial.

—Y tu no me digas nada Iris, mira que ya me enteré que estas saliendo con ese chico que trabaja en la cafetería donde siempre vamos.

— ¿Estas saliendo con ese chico con modales refinados?

—-No lo digas así Misty se llama Cilan y si estamos saliendo, él es un chico tan amable y atento, que no dudé ni un segundo en decirle que si cuando me pidió que fuera su novia

—Y a ti May no te interesa algún chico?

—Pues adivinen quien habló con May el otro día y le pidió que salieran, un vecino peliverde que la ha estado observando todo este tiempo.

—¡Misty cállate! —la castaña se abalanzó sobre su amiga para proceder a taparle la boca

—¿Estás de novia con Drew May?

—Novia novia que digamos aun no, le pedí tiempo para pensarlo.

—¿Le pediste tiempo a un chico tan guapo como Drew? No puedo creerlo May, pues yo en tu lugar lo aceptaba de una y sí que esta guapísimo.

—No se trata de eso Dawn, primero tengo que descubrir si lo que siento por él es en realidad amor o es solo atracción física y eso requiere de tiempo.

—Bueno ya, ahora la única que falta tener a alguien que le guste es Misty.

—Basta Dawn no me molestes, creo que nunca me enamoraré, los chicos son unos pesados.

—No digas eso Misty, estoy segura que no tarda en llegar el chico indicado para ti.

—Y no estas equivocada Dawn precisamente hay en nuestra clase un chico que no le ha quitado la vista de encima desde que llegó.

—¡No me digas! Cuéntamelo ahora mismo, quiero escucharlo todo con lujo de detalles ¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Espera Dawn no la atosigues tanto una pregunta a la vez.

—Tú no me digas nada Iris, estoy segura de que te mueres de ganas de saber, si eres una chismosa.

— Lo de chismosa no lo acepto pero si quiero saber, responde Misty ¿es cierto? ¿Cuándo?¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Ya Iris tranquila ¿y ahora quien es la que la está atosigando?

— Ni me lo recuerden, ese chico me cayó mal desde que lo conocí —Me parece que es un engreído, se cree mucho porque tiene una buena apariencia y ahora tendré que soportarlo como compañero de asiento.

—¡Vaya! ¿Un chico guapo está detrás de los huesitos de Misty? ¿Y además es su compañero de asiento? Creo que nuestra amiga no tiene escapatoria tarde o temprano caerá en las redes del amor.

—No bromees con eso Dawn ya les dije que yo no me voy a enamorar nunca y mejor cambiemos de tema.

—Pero ¿Por qué dices que no quiere enamorarte nunca? Aun no lo comprendo.

—Lo que pasa chicas es que Misty tiene un trauma con los chicos, cuando era pequeña había un niño que la atormentó durante tres años en primaria —comentó la castaña para poder de alguna forma dar respuesta a las dudas que aún tenían sus amigas.

—Si chicas es cierto, eran un niño muy malo que hizo que no quisiera tener contacto con ningún chico desde entonces, siempre recibía insultos de su parte, llegó hasta el punto de hacerme daño físicamente, me empujaba, me jalaba del cabello, me quitaba mis cosas y no solo a mí también a varios niños y niñas, nos amenazaba diciendo que si les decíamos algo a los mayores nos golpearía, no pude más y al iniciar cuarto de primaria les pedí a mis papás que me cambiaran de escuela y allí conocí a May y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas.

—Vaya que dura niñez tuviste que pasar Misty, ese niño era un pequeño demonio, ahora comprendo no es que tu odies a los chicos solo les tienes miedo—indicó la peliazul entendiendo un poco más a su amiga.

—Es cierto no es que los odie solo tengo miedo de que se acerquen solo para hacerme daño, así que mejor no les doy la oportunidad ni siquiera de intentarlo algo aunque ya tuve una charla con May el otro día y le prometí no ser tan cortante con los chicos aunque me será muy difícil lo intentaré, vámonos de una vez que ya sonó el timbre de entrada —La pelirroja se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y salió primero.

— ¡ESPERAME MISTY! chicas por favor ahora que ya saben su historia déjenla tranquila por un tiempo, no le vuelvan a hablar del tema, nos vemos —La castaña se alejó del lugar corriendo tras su mejor amiga.

—¡Vaya! No sabía nada de eso, como dice May es mejor no molestar más a Misty con temas sobre el amor por ahora ¿no crees Iris?

—Tienes razón Dawn, vámonos nuestra clase rápido antes de que nos castigue el maestro por llegar tarde.

…

—¡MISTY! ¡MAY! Espérennos chicas iremos con ustedes.

—¿Y como les fue en su primer día de clase?

—Pues a Iris y a Mi nos fue genial, pudimos conocer a todos nuestros compañeros y ya no llevamos muy bien con todos ellos —indicó la peliazul muy emocionada.

—A May y a mí también nos fue bien creo, si no fuera por Ketchum que se la pasó tratando de hablarme todo el último periodo mientras yo lo ignoraba, pero por lo demás estuvo bien.

—Siento pena por el ¿Por qué no bajas un poco la defensiva? Vi que hablabas con uno de los chicos de nuestra clase, eso quiere decir que este año te llevaras mejor con ellos.

—Como te prometí May solo hablaré con ellos solo cuando se trate de actividades de la escuela, uy pero ese Ketchum me saca de mis casillas, haciéndose el interesante en todo momento no lo soporto.

—Así que su apellido es Ketchum ¿eh? ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

—Se llama Ash Ketchum, usssh no aguanto su forma de ser.

— No lo juzgues todavía, solo trata de ser más condescendiente con él y conocerlo un poco mejor eso es todo, a mí no me parece un mal chico.

—Hazle caso a May Misty, no todos los chicos son malos y en cuando realmente los conoces te das cuenta de que no son lo que pensabas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con May y Dawn, Misty date la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, ya sabes las apariencias engañan.

—Puede que tengan razón Iris, sé que lo que me aconsejan es por mi bien, porque me quieren chicas, entonces está bien desde mañana le daré una oportunidad a Ketchum.

—Bien dicho Misty, es mejor llevar una buena relación con todos en la escuela, después de todo pasaremos tres años juntos, bueno ya llegamos a la estación. Aquí es donde nos separamos chicas, nos vemos mañana ¿nos vamos Iris?

—Si nos vemos mañana, no olviden que en la noche tenemos la pijamada en mi casa.

—¡Ok! —Respondieron a coro la castaña y la pelirroja.

…

—¡Mira Ash! te traje estas galletas que preparé especialmente para ti —Expresó muy sonriente la chica ojos azules.

—Gracias pero no te hubieras molestado, las probaré ahora mismo mmmm…están deliciosas aparte de eres linda ¡cocinas muy bien Serena!

—¡Qué bueno que alcanzamos a llegar a tiempo May! Creí que llegaríamos tar…de —La chica ojos Esmeralda se detuvo antes de ingresar por completo al aula, observando una escena que no le gustó mucho que digamos su compañero de asiento estaba platicando de lo más sonriente con una de las chicas de su clase y era la más linda por supuesto al menos eso opinaban todos los de la clase.

—…ty Misty ¿me oyes?

—¿Eh? ¿Me decías algo May?

— Te decía que no te quedes ahí parada y que vayas tu asiento no tarde en llegar el profesor.

—Ah si si ya voy —La pelirroja se dirigió a su asiento rápidamente ya que el maestro no tardaba en ingresar al salón.

—Hola Mis…ty —la sonrisa con la que el pelinegro saludaba a la chica se desvaneció en un instante al ver que ella al sentarse volteó a un lado su rostro para no verlo y así transcurrieron las clases la joven lo ignoró en todo momento.

 _Bueno jóvenes con esto finalizamos la clase de hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente semana no se olviden de traer la monografía sobre las teorías sobre el origen del hombre que les pedí que hicieran, vayan a sus casa con cuidado._

—Oye…—el joven volvió a intentar iniciar una charla con la chica pero volvió a fallar de nuevo ya que la chica se la había pasado evadiéndolo toda la mañana.

 ** _A la entrada: Hola Mis…ty (Ignorado)_**

 ** _Durante el recreo: pelirroja ¿pode…mos ? (Ignorado)_**

 ** _En medio de un receso: Me prestas….(Ignorado)_**

 ** _A la salida: Oye….(Ignorado)_**

—May May ¿nos vamos a casa? —La pelirroja se paró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Los siento Misty tendrás que irte tu sola, el profesor me pidió que me quedara a la salida a una reunión con los demás representantes ya que me ofrecí como voluntaria para formar parte del consejo estudiantil.

—No importa yo te espero, estaré dando vueltas por ahí mientras terminas.

—¿Segura? ¿No habrá problemas? Me voy yendo entonces.

—Si May no Hay problema ve no te preocupes.

—¡Hey! Pelirroja detente no te vayas aun, quiero hablar contigo, ya deja de ignorarme, he dicho que te detengas—El chico tomó del brazo a la muchacha jalándola en dirección contraria a donde ella se dirigía.

— Oye que haces ¡suéltame! Me estas lastimando.

—Ahora si me diriges la palabra, ven tengo cosas que aclarar contigo.

—¡Suéltame Ketchum! ¿A dónde me llevas? No estarás planeando hacerme cosas raras o si? —Expresó la chica un tanto asustada mientras era arrastrada por los pasillos con dirección desconocida.

Cuando de pronto el pelinegro se detuvo y la acorraló contra la pared, mirándole fijamente en sus ojos denotaba mucho enfado, la joven solo se quedó allí parada esperando alguna palabra que desapareciera ese silencio en el que se encontraban inmersos ya casi medio minuto, ella abrió los labios para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la voz del pelinegro.

—Ya me cansé de que me trates como si no existiera ¿Qué clase de impresión tienes de mi qué no podemos llevarnos bien? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí? ¿Por qué no quieres dirigirme la palabra a tal punto de ignorarme?

—Pues es solo que no me caes bien, me pareces un engreído, que por ser guapo piensas que todas las chicas van a estar detrás de ti, pues estás muy equivocado si crees que me interesaré en ti, no te creas tanto, no eres mi tipo.

—Con que no soy tu tipo ¿eh? vamos a ver qué piensas después de esto — Y sin decir más nada la besó, Misty se quedó inmóvil sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo ya que el beso la había tomado por sorpresa, solo podía sentir los cálidos labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, experimentando sensaciones que nunca había sentido ¿eso era un beso? nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que en su primer año de secundaria experimentaría su primer beso y quien lo iba a decir que sería con su compañero de asiento, el chico que más detestaba en el mundo, bueno al menos eso era lo que creía.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer, nos encontramos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
